Hamaro's New Adventure
by zecoathediesel
Summary: Hamtaro and his owner, Laura, moved into a new house, and Hamtaro soon makes some new friends. Note: Yes I know that it's almost like the first episode of the show, but I'll make some new ones soon and original ones.
1. Chapter 1

Hamtaro's New Life

Hamtaro

It was a beautiful day in Tyoko, Japan. The birds were singing, the wind was blowing softly, and the sun shown in the sky. Some new people were just arriving to their new home as a moving truck was showing them the way. There were lots of boxes and bags full of old stuff from their previous home. There was even a cage in the moving truck and it had eyes. It was a hamster.

When they arrive that their new home, the hamster look around; he was scared.

Hamster: Where am I? This isn't my room.

He was run around and jumping up and down in the cage.

Hamster: Let me out of here!

He even started kicking and hitting the cage. He hit it so hard, that it finally opened. The hamster got out and looked around the room.

Hamster: Time to start exploring.

The hamster ran up to a desk, and hopped onto a curtain. He sniffed at it.

Hamster: Smells yummy.

He took a bite and started eating the curtain, when he heard a stern voice.

Person: Hamtaro!

It was a little girl, who was unpacking the last of her stuff to her room, she notice that her hamster was hanging by the curtains.

Girl: You got out of your cage again?!

She walked over to him then she noticed something else.

Girl: You even ate a part of our new curtains?!

She picked him up and put him back to his cage.

Girl: Really Hamtaro, it hasn't been a day, and you're already causing trouble.

Hamtaro: I'm sorry Laura.

Laura: Look just stay in your cage for now, I know you're excited and scared that we just moved here, but you'll soon like this place. Now I need to finish unpacking things, once I'm done we'll play okay? See you soon Hamtaro.

Hamtaro: Unpacking? Oh that's right, we just moved in here today!

The unpacking didn't take too long; Laura sorted out her cloths, and placed it wherever she wanted. While Hamtaro, dig in his cage, and carry some sunflower seeds. At last they were finished unpacking everything, just as Laura's mom came in.

Laura's Mom: Hello Laura; wow you've done a fine job with the place!

Laura: Thanks mom.

Laura's Mom: Would you like to join me and your father to some nice hot coca?

Laura: See ya later Hamtaro, now don't get yourself into more trouble okay?

With that, she ran out the room to join her mother and father, while Hamtaro deiced to explore the house some more.

He got out of his cage, ran back to the bed, and started walking behind it. He kept walking and walking, till he hit a wall and stopped.

Hamtaro (Thinking): No wall is going to stop me for going on adventure!

So he started to dig though the wall with his claws. Meanwhile Laura was with her mom and her dad that the front of the room.

Laura's Dad: Whew, I'm glad that's done, my arms are sore.

Laura's Mom: Don't slouch dear, or you'll make your arms worst.

She handed him some hot chocolate.

Laura's Dad: Thanks dear.

Laura: Say dad I was wondering if it would be alright, if we walk around and take a look at the city.

Laura's Dad: Well sure, that would be nice.

Laura: Great just let me tell Hamtaro where we're going.

Hamtaro kept digging and digging, till at last he broke the wall, and crawl into it.

Laura: Hamtaro, I'm going out with my dad and see the world.

There was no replay.

Laura: He must be sleeping.

Meanwhile on the other side of the wall, Hamtaro dug up a hole and pop right out, just as he saw Laura and her dad leaving.

Hamtaro (Thinking): Good she hasn't notice I was out of my cage.

He hopped out of the hole, went down the drain pipe, and landing right on a dog's head.

Hamtaro: Morning Brandy.

Hamtaro look around he was excited and couldn't wait to start exploring the world, he was just about to leave, when he heard something in the bush.


	2. Oxnard

Oxnard

As Hamtaro was about to take a step, he heard a rustling sound. He turned around and found a hamster holding a sunflower seed. The hamster was dark white and had grey spots. The hamster was nervous and so was Hamtaro he didn't know whether to run, talk, or get help. But he stood up and spoke to him.

Hamtaro: Hi?

The Hamster ran away from him, and there when Hamtaro cashing after him.

Hamtaro: Come back, I'm not going to hurt you!

He kept running and running tilt finally he hit something it was the hamster, who was looking for something.

Hamster: Where is it, where is it?!

Hamtaro: What are you looking for?

Hamster: My sunflower seed it's my most favorite seed, and now I can't find it!

Hamtaro: Hey don't worry I'll help you find it.

Hamster: You will?

Hamtaro: Of course that's what friends are for right?

Hamster: Friends?

He then smiled at him.

Hamster: Thank you.

So they both started sniffing for the seed, and evening started talking to each other.

Hamster: By the way I didn't catch your named.

Hamtaro: Names Hamtaro, what's yours?

Oxnard: Oxnard.

Hamtaro: Oxnard that's a cool named.

Oxnard: You just move here or something?

Hamtaro: Hmm-hmm, my owner's dad just got a promotion at work, and we had to move here. It wasn't easy, cause I would missed my old home, but so far it's not that bad.

Oxnard: Well I'm glad you like it here so far, welcome.

Hamtaro: Thanks.

Oxnard: I'm sorry!

Hamtaro: What are you sorry for?

Oxnard: I was staring at you, but it's not nice to stare!

Hamtaro led out his paw.

Hamtaro: It's alright. We all make mistakes right?

Oxnard smiled and shook Hamtaro's paw.

Oxnard: Right.

Then they both sniffed at something, it was Oxnard's seed!

Oxnard: We found it!

And he jumped up and down with excitement.

Oxnard: And it's all thanks do you!

Has soon as he jumped back down, he hit a hole and was stuck, he was scared.

Oxnard: Hamtaro help me!

Hamtaro: I'm coming Oxnard, now hold on!

He try to pick him up, but he was too heavy, and hole was starting to get bigger, and then Hamtaro and Oxnard fell into the hole.

Meanwhile Laura and her dad were exploring through the town.

Laura: And then he got out of his cage and ate the curtains, can you believe him?

Laura's Dad: Well he's only a hamster, but I'm sure he's learn is lesson.

Laura: You're right; maybe I should give him a gift, to say I'm sorry. That's it, follow me dad!

Laura's Dad: Hey wait up!

Back to the hamsters

Hamtaro and Oxnard were not badly hurt, but they were unconscious for a while.

Hamtaro: Get off of me!

Oxnard: I'm sorry are you alright?!

Hamtaro: Yeah.

Then they heard a big booming voice.

Hamster: Who's in my tunnel?!


End file.
